The Adventures of Ryou and His Yami
by SweetMisery1
Summary: Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik go tot he greatest amusment parks of the country


**Author:** SweetMisery1

**Rating:** PG13

**The Adventures of Ryou and His Yami**

**Disclaimers**: nothing is mine but the general plot

-Warnings:

-Expected yaoi

-Stupidity

-they all live in the good ol' US of A

-Yami BakuraBakura

-Ryou Bakura or Bakura Ryou depending on what u learnedRyou

-Malikhikari

-Marikyami

-AU

-yamis are solid cause I say they r

/hikari general thoughts and mindlink/

yami general thoughts and mindlink

_Who ever's POV we're in's thoughts_

Ummmm…yea review and tell me if I missed anything

**Getting Ready and the evils of the post**

Ryou's POV:

Here I am, in the first week of summer vacation, and all I can do is look at the ceiling and wonder what I am going to do with myself, and more importantly my yami during the summer to keep buildings standing and little children safe.

_SLAM_…Yami's home.

(normal POV)

"_Ryouryouryouryou_!!!" Yami Bakura yelled as he got into hearing range.

"Guess what I got," he asked not really expecting him to answer.

"What do you have, Yami?" I asked not taking my eyes off the ceiling.

Bakura then pulled out an envelope with the _Yami Bakura_ on it, and the return address was Walt Disney World Fl.

"What did you get, yami?" I asked, interested enough to have taken my eyes on that entranced spot on my ceiling.

"Open it and find out, hikari," he replied.

I did, and inside was a brochure, 4 planes tickets, 4 tickets to Disney world, and hotel reservations, as well as information on whatever my yami did.

"How in the world did you get this?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Remember when you and your friends went to the mall two weeks ago, and Marik and I 'suspiciously' disappeared?" I remember that very well, 5 minutes I left him alone and he was gone, we spent over an hour looking for them only to see them wandering around when we found them. "Well," he began, "Marik and I went to the travel agency seeing if we could get one of you to spring for a trip to Egypt this summer and saw this contest and of course we signed up." It took me a moment to process this.

"BAKURA!!" I screamed suddenly and pounced on the yami, "You are the best!" I said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek in the heat of the moment. I grabbed the contest details from the envelope and read aloud the prize.

"The winner of this contest will have the chance of a lifetime, a chance to take 3 other people for the entire summer and go to the greatest amusement parks around the country on an all-expense paid trip. The first stop is Disney Florida"

"Who should we bring?" I asked, looking him in the eye for about two seconds.

"Ishtars," we said together, and made a mad scramble around the house to pack, the trip would begin tomorrow.

The next morning, after a successful phone call to my father, and long but successful phone call to Isis to bring the Ishtars with us, I find myself having a staring contest with my yami. I'm on my bed, and he is on my guest bed across the room and beside both of us are our forgotten suitcases. I think I'm winning. record scratch Why are we sitting here doing nothing when there is so much to do? We only have four hours until we need to meet the Ishtars at the airport and I need to stop the mail and paper, pack, unplug everything except the lights and put them on timers(a trick from Bakura's book), lock all the doors, repack Bakura's stuff, and the list still continues, how will I ever get this done? What if I forget something? 

When I finally snapped out of my mental breakdown, I find my yami sniggering at me. Apparently I blinked during my spasm. Carefully we lay clothes, being carful to pack lots of shorts, trunks, tee-shirts, a few nice suits, and pajamas (which is boxers for my yami), and other nessecities.

I went about putting the stuff away for my yami as he fixed all the appliances so that even the smartest thief would think someone was home. He claims its instinct, I claim its waaaaaay too many **Home Alone** movies. I made sure to pack sunglasses, hygiene utensils, spray conditioner (although my yami will never admit it, he needs it as much as I do. It is as thick as it looks, and looks like a rat family's home when we wake up), sunscreen by the gallon, aloe, and spare cash. By 11Am, we were ready to leave our home for three months, and had an extra hour to make a few stops.

Our first stop was the Turtle Game shop to ask Yugi to bring our trash and recycling up, as well as watch the house and yard. I had to take care in locking my yami in the car for this one or I would lose him in the blink of an eye and find him with the pharaoh tied up and a fire underneath him (I've had the dream, and its not pretty). Yugi was a great friend and happily agreed to do these things for me during my absence. My only comment on him is that he needs to learn to say no. I mean I love the guy, but there is no point in asking because you know he will say yes.

After that five minute stop, we were on our way to the post office (aka hell). I chose the lesser of two evils in bringing Bakura with me. To my luck, the line was fairly long, but I had time. So I stood there, laughing quietly to myself like a mad man as I thought about an online cartoon and his predicament in this hell (check it out…its on the first site in my bio), and I noticed Bakura had left. As I neared the halfway spot to the counter, I spotted him by the boxes switching mail. Normally I would stop him, but it amuses him and it will teach these people for making me wait for so long to stop a friggin' address…killing two birds with one stone.

Finally, I reached the end of the line, and was called to a woman with stringy, greasy hair in dreads, dark mascara, and a black shirt that said, "Boys are stupid, let's throw rocks at them.'

"May I help you?" she asked between obnoxiously loud cracks of her bubblegum.

"Yes," I said, cringing at her disgusting habit. I looked at her cautiously, because she looked like she broke up with her boyfriend and would kill every man on the earth if she could. "I need to stop my mail for a few weeks," at that statement, the punk burst into tears.

/ugh just what I need/

hee hee nice going Ryou

/shut-up/

"That's probably what my boyfriend Ricky said when I sent him letters asking him to pay child welfare," she sobbed. "I'm sorry, here I am crying my life sob story to you while you just came in here to stop your mail," she cried as trails of mascara made their way down her face.

"There, there," I crooned, "I'm sure you're too good for that creep anyway. Anyone who would break up with you has something wrong in the head," I look over her shoulder and spot my yami trying to compose himself.

/Why me?/

"No, he was right. I'm nothing but a worthless whore, just a bitch for his pleasure," she sobbed against my shoulder.

"No," I disagreed, "Don't you start believing that. You're a beautiful person and you have a promising future without him."

"No I don't," she resisted.

"No really, if he tells you all that, then he is no better that the level he brings you down to."

"You're right," she said, her sobs beginning to subside. She looked at me, her eyes still brimming with tears as she fiercely rubbed them with the back of her hands. "Here," she said, turning her attention to the monitor to her right, "give me your address."

I looked at her stunned.

"Give me your address and I will take care of all the paperwork," she stated.

"No, I couldn't possibly let you do that," I resisted.

"Its no problem, c'mon, what's your address?"

"69 Elm Street," I answer, "thank you."

"No," she answers and dabs her eyes with a tissue, "thank you."

I grab Bakura and exit the glass doors, a bright cherry red blush spreading across my cheeks.

As soon as we were behind the safety of a brick wall, we laughed so hard, people began to stare at us and I'm positive someone went to call someone to haul us off to that nice white place with padded walls. He probably though we set off a bomb or something, we were rolling on the floor like maniacs.

"Great going 'sweetheart'," Bakura snorted sarcastically, "at this rate, you're going to be the next Dr. Phil."

"Hey, at least she did the paper work for me," I countered, "and I saved the ten dollars that I would have had to pay."

"True, come on, let's pick up the Ishtars and scram to the store to pick up some food," he said, getting up and brushing himself off. He extended a hand to me and pulled me up.

"Hey, at this rate, I could become a great apprentice," I said, while casually slinging an arm around his shoulder.

"You've still got much to go young padawon (sp?)," he said and raced off to the car.

"_Heh. Idoit. He may be faster, but I have the keys_" I said and sprinted after him

I would reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally appreciate revies on this, I worked hard on it. _Constructive_ Critism accepted gratefully

I may or may not make this yaoi…give me feedback

Stay in Ryou's POV or change?

Favorite rides and funny experiences?

The more reviews and the more detailed they are, the more the story will be to your liking, I try to incorporate all 


End file.
